narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Miyase
Miyase (実安戦, Miyase) is an of . She is the daughter of Senhime and Zenjou, both powerful members of the . Her conception was due to Zenjou's attempts of healing Senhime requiring greater intimacy than normal procedures. Nevertheless Miyase's parents, who lack an actual romantic relationship, still care for their daughter significantly. As a , Miyase has a significant amount of potential, already possessing notable control over her despite the difficulties most possess in mastering it. Although Miyase is a registered Sunagakure shinobi, she is known for spending weeks in Ishigakure with her mother. Background Miyase is the product of Zenjou's attempts, and eventual success, at healing his former mentor Senhime. Rather than actual lovers, the two immensely powerful Kaguya's possess a bond closer to sibling-hood. They saw each other as family, and such would go above and beyond. Including travelling to an extremely intimate situation. Senhime's deteriorating body required the injection of a Kaguya's DNA. One who mastered their healing factor, while possessing a relatively healthy body. The injection would possess special cells programmed to defend it's host. Leading to Senhime's body producing the antibodies required to detroy the disease which haunted her. At such a time, Zenjou only knew one method of transferring genetic material. A flame lit night. Passion. Two souls becoming one. Months later, Senhime revealed an earth shattering secret. Their special healing session lead to impregnation. And now both would walk the earth as parents. However, rather than run away or separate, Zenjou and Senhime chose to work together. It was obvious that neither felt anything romantic for one another. But their sibling relationship strengthed the resolve. They formulated a plan. A method which would allow both parents to spend time with their child. As well as demonstrate as much love as possible. Miyase was born a Sunagakure citizen due to Zenjou possessing a stronger economical influence. As the Land of Wind's Daimyō and one who inherited riches from his adopted family, Zenjou's financial status allowed Miyase to lived rather lavishly and comfortably. A feature he also extended to Senhime through monthly payments. Also, being Zenjou's daughter lead to many acknowledging her as a prodigy. She became instantly popular among the village. Living an unimaginably happy and joyous life. Two words alien to the Kaguya history. Personality Miyase's life is one filled to the brim with happiness and joy. Both her parents assured that she was given everything her heart desired. She was born into happy hands, graceful embraces, loving kisses and eternal smiles. Zenjou and Senhime, despite lacking any true romantic feelings toward one another, planned thoroughly on how Miyase would live. They decided that her life should only consist of absolute happiness. That is should consist of everything their lives lacked. Miyase grew into a cheerful child who smiles constantly and laughs at almost everything. She looks at negative situations with extreme positivity, which allows her to head into danger without fear. As Miyase grew into a fine young Kunoichi, her innocent life birthed an undeniable thirst for adventure. Miyase started to enjoy battle like her father and other Kaguya before them. She'd willingly partake in deathly missions simply for the excitement. She started to deny Zenjou's wishes for her to live a rather peaceful life. Which created a strain in their relationship. She entered a rebellious phase which involved her ignoring Zenjou's words on various occations. But despite the rough patch, the love she possessed for her father was unrivaled. Appearance Synopsis Abilities Shikotsumyaku Kotsuzui Mōra Miyase is the daughter of two pure blooded of the of chakra. Thus causing her to inherit the ability to access the evolved form of her blessing. However, it is done by reawakening a dormant gene passed down by those who are distantly related to Kaguya. This trigger activates a transformation, known as the Kotsuzui Mōra, where Miyase's body undergoes a temporary evolution which elevates Miyase's into a ; Thus granting her usage of an ancient power thought long forgotten. Zenjou describes the Kotsuzui Mōra as utilizing one's chakra to awaken the dormant gene embedded in all pure bred descendants of Kaguya. Doing so forces one's kekkei genkai to undergo a complete ascension to it's pregodinator. Similar to her father, Miyase achieved an early awakening from an extreme emotional stress. However, her emotions often revolve around the release of a bottled rage or intense anger....Her clothing changes color when actived.... For reasons unknown, Miyase's usage is said to possess an exponentially higher potency than her father's. Some believe it to involve the poetic opposites of her abilities. She inherited a technique feared throughout the shinobi world's for it's pure destructive prowess despite her life as one who practiced healing methods. Her mentor suggested such an event occurred due to her strong resolve of protecting her loved one's. This desire resonated with Miyase's Kotsuzui Mōra and granted it an aspect seen solely in her transformation. Miyase is able to use her organic destructive abilities to literally purify those around her from bacteria, virus and germ based infections.... Kenjutsu Trivia Quotes Creation and Conception Category:Female Category:Academy Students